


Something To Talk About

by TheAllonsyGirl



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Family, Friendship, Fun, M/M, Presents, Romance, Septiplier - Freeform, Sexual Content, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack heads to LA for his first Christmas with Mark, Felix, Ken, Bob and Wade, will they get any time alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Talk About

JACK'S POV 

Felix rolled his eyes and gave a small smirk;  
"Why don't you guys just fuck already?"  
I swallowed thickly and nervously twitched a smile. Mark interjected;  
"It's PG-13," he grinned and my stomach fluttered a little as I busied myself trying to look at my cards instead of his lips.  
"And there's cameras," I resisted the urge to blush and I bit my lip slightly. 

I shook my head. I had let my mind wander again. It was the place I visited whenever I felt alone. I sat shifting nervously in my seat, pulling little scraps of label from my water bottle as the plane glided along. I glanced out of the window at the gentle yellowish glow feathering the clouded skyline from above. I'd been up all night, for the first time in my life I'd felt the butterflies of anxiety summersaulting within my stomach. I was so nervous. Of course I knew Mark, I'd met Mark, but this was different. It was the twenty-third of December, and for the first time, I was spending Christmas away from Ireland. Mark and I had been on Skype a few nights before, and we'd jokingly said how cool it would be to have a bro Christmas with Felix, Bob, Wade, and Ken. We'd all agreed on it and here I was en route to California. After the others had signed off, Mark had edged closer to the camera and purred in his voice like melted chocolate;

"Will you come a day early? I want to have some...us time," he smiled and licked his lips subtly. My heart tripped faster and I felt a wave of butterflies escape into my stomach. I nodded faintly but didn't ask for further clarification. We locked eyes for several seconds and I swear right there and then he had control of me. 

I fiddled with a loose thread on my Septic Eye bracelet as the plane began to descend. I rubbed my ears as I felt them muffle and pop with the pressure. 

MARK'S POV

He was late. Or was I just becoming impatient in my excitement. He'd actually gone for it. He actually said yes, and he'd actually booked a flight. He was making his way across the oceans where our two worlds would soon collide again. Every time we were together, I felt the atmosphere around us beginning to change, to morph into some haze of delirium I had little control over. I had dreamt of this, endlessly contemplated and considered the possibility of his hand resting in mine, his lips locked to mine and his warmth surrounding me. I lost count of how many times I checked my watch; I'd cooked a pre-Christmas dinner and I was starting to freak out minutely inside at the prospect of it being ruined. 

I had taped a silver envelope to my front door with a note inside and I had spent longer than I care to admit on preening. I wanted to be casual, but show that I'd made some effort. Effortlessly sexy I think they call it, although it takes far too much work considering its title. I'd gone for a deep red shirt and charcoal faded jeans this time as I knew Jack liked the way they fit. I darted around lighting candles, stoking up the log fire, dimming the lights and pulling the shades closed. The table was made with a red linen table cloth, silver ribbon curls, ornate candles I'd borrowed from my mother (she seemed more excited than I about the whole thing), and the first of a few little presents I'd gotten this year for Jack. I poured champagne into two long-stemmed glasses and leaned against the mantle; I had nothing left to do but wait.

JACK'S POV 

I mumbled to myself as I waved off the cab and pulled my holdall back onto my shoulder; that cost way more than it should have. I sighed and checked my phone again to pull up Mark's address and I involuntarily smiled as I confirmed I was outside his front yard. I glanced at the window and frowned a little; the drapes were shut. I checked my watch; it was only 20:32, but I supposed the lights were on inside. I had to fight the urge to bound up to Mark's door in my enthusiasm, and as I lifted my hand to knock I spotted something taped to the door with my name scrawled on it. I pulled it off and plucked the single card from it;

"Jack,

Welcome home, come on in,

Mark, x"

I smiled widely and touched a hand to my cheek to confirm the fierce blush I'd feared was truly there. I slipped the card into my coat pocket and took a deep breath before opening the door. I stepped inside and had to resist the urge to melt into a puddle as I took in the scene before me. The room emanated a gentle glow from the many candles and mood lights around the room, and the table was laid so carefully and lovingly I would almost feel bad eating at it. The tree was at least seven feet tall and had been decorated with devotion, with so many home-wrapped gifts underneath it. The smell of cinnamon cookies reminded me of home. All of it was magnificent, until it all paled in comparison to the mantle piece. There he was; Mark stood with a champagne flute in either hand, an insatiable smile upon his face and a twinkle in his eye. 

"Mark this is--I don't know what to say," I shook my head and chuckled, my heart swelled knowing this had all been for me. 

"Well that's a first," he purred and put the glasses down. He hurriedly crossed the distance between us and engulfed me in his arms. We melted into each other, my one hand tousling the back of his hair, my other grasping his shoulder. That moment was the moment I'd waited for; a true and perfect moment where there was no bravado, no joking, no games, just us. We reluctantly pulled back but our hands remained connected. Mark stroked my hand lovingly with his thumb. 

"So this is what it's like to be alone," Mark smiled as I leaned my head against his chest. He pulled a remote from his pocket and turned the stereo on. The gentle dulcet tones of "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas," drifted to my ears and we fell into a slow dance. I nuzzled my nose against the crook of his neck and kissed it tenderly. He shivered slightly and sighed out. 

MARK'S POV 

I wanted to stay there forever, but as always, forever was little more than a dream. The rude awakening of loud knocking on my window irked me. Who had found us on our island? Who knew we were here? I'd forgotten to close one of the shades, and through that window I saw the smug faces of Felix, Ken, Bob, and Wade. I rolled my eyes and sighed out angrily; I should have known they'd crash our one night alone. I looked down at Jack who had recovered from his momentary disconcerted phase. He didn't seem annoyed though, he seemed determined. 

"What's that look for?" I eyed him curiously as I tried to ignore the obscene innuendoes from outside the window. Had they nothing better to do on a Wednesday night? 

"Don't mind about them, it'll not stop me from kissing you," his smile was devilish and his eyes in glow of the light resembled pools of dewy water, the calm and crystalline blue of a river after a storm. I stuttered slightly in my surprise at his ease, his passion. 

"O-oh, that's, that's still happening is it?" My cheeks blanched a little I'm sure of it, and I slid my arms around his neck, loosely hanging them crossed over at the back. 

"You're damn fucking right, let's give them something to talk about," his voice was like butter as each word slid against my ear. His lips caught mine seconds after he spoke and his fingers tangled up into my hair and down my back. His tongue masterfully enveloped mine in a sweet synchronicity I'd never thought possible. Our slight moans aligned melodically and they were accented by the whoops and whistles from outside our bubble. Oh sure, now they have something to talk about.


End file.
